


Take Me To Church

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Horobi escapes from AIMS custody, and Fuwa enters Daybreak to retrieve him, but instead learns something that changes his entire life.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ne0dym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0dym/gifts).



> Birthday fic for ne0dym! I hope you like it! <3

It had been some time since Fuwa had gone to the remains of Daybreak Town, and even longer since he’d been there alone. The last few times, he’d had companions. The last time, he’d had an entire squadron behind him, and he’d taken down the leader of the Metsubojinrai terrorists, Horobi.

Or so he’d thought.

Someone had retrieved the Humagear from where he’d laid, broken and unresponsive, in the remains of the Metsubojinrai lair, and brought him back to AIMS. His cosmetic damage had been repaired, although his voice was left slightly garbled. He’d been left, trussed in a straitjacket and leg restraints, like some kind of demented Christmas present, in the middle of the basement at AIMS headquarters. Fuwa had attempted to interrogate him, but he’d continued spouting the same story about everything being per the will of the Ark, whatever that meant. But then…when he’d started going on about how humans had taught the Humagears malice, malice that caused them to commit the uprising 12 years prior at Daybreak—an incident that still continued to haunt Fuwa’s darkest nightmares, and he suspected it would always be so. The thought that humans had ultimately been responsible for that terrible event, one where so many lives were lost…

And then, Horobi had vanished without a trace. It was as if he had simply turned into mist and seeped through the walls; his bindings were left behind, laying on the floor in front of the chair Fuwa had wrestled him into for his interrogation. 

He’d left behind too many unanswered questions. Why had he been repaired? And by whom? Could it have possibly been true, that it was humanity’s fault that the Humagears had gone berserk?

Fuwa shook his head sharply. Now that Yaiba had gone back to work exclusively with Zaia, he didn’t have backup that he truly trusted anymore. Or at least, no one within AIMS that he felt would be able to withstand a battle against a Humagear.

He knew Horobi had to be back in Daybreak. Where else would he have gone? He had no one to return to, now that Jin had been destroyed. Or was he lurking somewhere, rebuilt by mysterious hands for some unknown purpose, waiting for this Ark to give them the order to attack?

These were all questions that Fuwa had no answers for. And he _needed_ answers. It was entirely possibly that he was heading into a trap, but he felt confident that if he’d taken Horobi out once, he could do it again. His hand closed around the Assault Wolf Key in his jacket pocket, and without further hesitation, he stepped past all of the signs that warned people away from the remains of Daybreak.

He’d hoped it would have been as easy as last time, where Jin and Horobi had shown up immediately when their territory was about to be invaded. But this time…nothing. No one. Utter silence.

It was unsettling, to say the least. It seemed as though even the animals had fled from the area surrounding Daybreak, so there were no sounds of birds chirping, or a deer darting away into the trees. The only sound was the wind occasionally sweeping through overgrown grass, sending the stalks to swaying.

Fuwa kept alert, wondering where he should start first. Their old lair seemed like a foolish place to return to, but he couldn’t rule it out. He didn’t know exactly where it was, but he would keep an eye open.

He headed into what had been a more inhabited area once, where homes and businesses were now little more than rubble. Mother Nature had slowly begun to take over what had once been hers; moss crept up the sides of multiple decrepit buildings. Grass sprouted up through concrete. Fuwa wondered how his old school had fared, then felt a chill run up his spine as he remembered the swarm of Humagears that had chased him through the halls.

No…that wasn’t it. He felt as though he were being watched.

Fuwa spun around, his eyes darting across his surroundings, until he saw some sort of movement out of his periphery. Had someone just ducked into that old church? 

Gripping the Shotriser in his hands, Fuwa made his way toward the church, slowly and carefully, all of his senses on high alert. The doors of the church, once grand and majestic, were worn with age and exposure to the elements, and hung haphazardly. It seemed as though touching them would knock them clear off their hinges.

_Had_ someone really gone in there? It didn’t seem possible.

Fuwa reached out, pushing gently against one of the doors. It swung inwardly easily enough—a bit too easily. As predicted, it came off hinges that were more rust than metal, and the great door slammed against the floor, sending up a tremendous cloud of dust and who knew what else.

Well. So much for the element of surprise, Fuwa thought to himself, bringing the Shotriser up, ready to fire.

The afternoon sunlight shone into the building by way of a large hole in the ceiling and wall. Most of a once grand stained-glass window was gone, now only a few stubborn shards clinging to a rotted window. The sunlight played off the glass, sending colorful rainbows across the room.

Fuwa took slow, cautious footsteps into the building, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow, waiting for someone to make themselves known. 

But the one he was seeking saw no need in hiding themselves in the shadows. They stood past pews that had succumbed to rot and collapsed into splintered piles, up where a priest had surely delivered many sermons, once upon a time. A beam of sunlight shone down on the figure's upturned face, illuminating the familiar form that Fuwa had expected to see, even though he was looking at his back.

“Welcome, Fuwa Isamu.”

Fuwa steadied himself, gripping the Shotriser tightly as he aimed it at Horobi. “I never expected to find you in a place like this,” he stated. “How the hell did you escape?”

“It was the will of the Ark.”

“Cut the bullshit! Ark this, Ark that…what the hell is this damn Ark you keep blathering on about?”

A slow smile crossed Horobi’s lips as he turned to face Fuwa. “I’m not surprised that you don’t know. You _are_ only human. But the Ark knows of you.”

“What?”

“You have been using the Progrise Key that the Ark created. Assault Wolf. It was created by the Ark, to further our mission.”

“Yeah, well, that sure didn’t go the way you wanted it to, huh?” Fuwa spat. “I’m not giving it back, and I’m sure as hell not helping a bunch of Humagear terrorists.”

“Oh? Even though you agreed before that humans are malicious, backstabbing creatures?”

Fuwa’s eyes went wide. “When did I agree to something ridiculous like _that_?”

“You never did discern who had repaired me. Wouldn’t that mean that someone has been working behind your back? Someone that you, perhaps, trust? Haven’t you wondered why a human would put forth the effort to repair a Humagear known as a Metsubojinrai terrorist?”

Fuwa gritted his teeth. He had certainly wondered these very things, but that didn’t mean that he agreed with this…this Humagear!

Horobi took a step forward, and Fuwa shifted back, his aim never wavering.

“I could have killed you several times over by now, if that was what I had chosen to do,” Horobi stated, taking another step forward. “You recall what happened the first time you fought me, blinded by rage.”

Yeah, he’d nearly died, and had his life saved by a Humagear doctor. Fuwa remembered that quite clearly. “And surely _you_ recall what happened the last time we fought. I beat you.”

“Only because it was the will of the Ark that I take the brunt of your attack.”

“Shut up! Going on and on about this damn Ark! Where is it now? What is it telling you to do _now_?” Fuwa spat.

“Insisting that you be made to see the truth.”

As Horobi finished speaking, he was suddenly directly in front of Fuwa, his hand shooting out to close around his neck. Fuwa tried to fire a shot off, but Horobi batted the Shotriser out of his hand, his eyes very intently watching Fuwa struggle. “It’s no use. I could snap your neck like a twig, if I wish it. You will only be released when I choose it.”

Fuwa saw darkness creeping in at the edges of his vision, and knew that unconsciousness was inevitable. And, if Horobi chose to not release him, death would follow. 

As he felt himself slipping under, the grip on his neck vanished, and Fuwa collapsed to his knees, sucking in great lungfuls of air.

“You see? I can be merciful,” Horobi murmured, crouching before him, fingers tilting Fuwa’s chin up to look into his eyes. “You have power, but you are not unbreakable. There is so much potential in you, if you were to simply embrace it. If you continue fighting it, it will kill you.”

“What..?” Fuwa rasped.

“Your human body cannot handle the power of Assault Wolf for extended periods. You’ve noticed it too, have you not?”

Fuwa sucked in a startled breath, remembering how his body had felt as though it were simply shutting down at the end of battles, how he’d coughed up blood more times than he could count.

“You could become so much stronger.”

“And all I have to do…is sell my soul to the devil…right?” Fuwa managed to rasp.

“No. You simply need to let the Ark in.”

Before Fuwa could puzzle over his words, Horobi took hold of his neck again, pressing his back firmly against the floor. He felt Horobi’s hand in his coat pocket, and he struggled, trying to grab at the Assault Wolf Key as it came into sight. He’d been after it the entire time..!

But that deduction was immediately proven wrong when Horobi pressed the Key against Fuwa’s chest, over his heart, where that strange red orb on the Assault Wolf suit sat.

And it suddenly felt as though he were on fire.

The grip on his neck vanished, but Fuwa still felt as though he could not breathe, as the glowing red orb wormed its way into his mind, showing him everything that it had been programmed with, all of humanity’s worst qualities shared with it…and then, what it wished to do. 

“In order for the planet to survive, humanity must go extinct.”

Fuwa wasn’t entirely sure who had spoken. Had it been Horobi? Or someone—some _thing_ —else? 

“Including me, right? I’m human, after all.”

“No, you aren’t. Not entirely.”

“W-what?” Fuwa barely managed to gasp, feeling fingers running gently through his hair.

“Haven’t you ever thought back to Daybreak? Do you remember what happened after you were chased down by those rogue Humagears?”

“Of course I know what happened! I…”

And then Fuwa trailed off.

Because, he realized to his horror, he did _not_ know what had happened. He remembered being chased, the absolute terror running through his veins, and then…

And then…

“You were not entirely lost,” Horobi murmured, his hand trailing across Fuwa’s cheek. “I took you in, fixed what had been damaged and destroyed. The Ark knew that in time, you would be needed. That you would be instrumental in saving this world from the humans who had left you behind. You had been listed as a casualty of Daybreak, did you know that? And then, months later, when you were functional again, I sent you back. If you check your sealed files, I’m sure you will find records of your mysterious reappearance.”

Fuwa’s head was spinning. This was too much…and somehow, he had the feeling that it was all true, as unbelievable as it sounded. He couldn’t deny the huge gaps in his memory from back then, though he’d always been told he was in a hospital from injuries sustained in Daybreak, he swore he remembered walking away from the ruins, feeling strange with one leg that was more cybernetics than flesh and bone. 

And now that he thought on it, he swore he remembered looking back once, and saw Horobi watching him leave.

Fuwa felt a tear run down his cheek, and he couldn’t even say for certain why he was crying. He was simply surprised that he still could. He couldn’t recall shedding a single tear since he was a child.

“You are one of our family. If I hadn’t sent you back to the humans, perhaps you would have been one of Metsubojinrai,” Horobi murmured, brushing away Fuwa’s tears with his thumb. “You are not fully human, yet you are not fully Humagear. You are unique. Your power is unique. The Ark has acknowledged you, Fuwa Isamu. You are destined for so much more.” 

The pressure in Fuwa’s head receded as the Ark withdrew its presence, and he blinked, trying to get his bearings. He wasn’t certain when it had happened, but he was laying with his head resting on Horobi’s lap, and the Humagear’s fingers were gently running through his hair.

Fuwa quickly sat up, then toppled over as a wave of dizziness overtook him, and he coughed up another mouthful of blood. He hadn’t even transformed that time, he thought to himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The Key had merely been laying on his chest! Had the Ark done something..?

“Your body is at war with itself,” Horobi said, as if he had been reading Fuwa’s mind. “Your Humagear half rejoices when using Assault Wolf, but your human half cannot handle the strain. If you continue on your current path, your body will burn itself out, and you will die.” Horobi wiped away a thin trail of blood that Fuwa had missed. “You _can_ be saved. You can find salvation.”

“By becoming one of you?” 

“My sweet, fragile Fuwa. You already _are_ one of us. Even if only by half.”

Fuwa felt his blood run cold as he felt Horobi’s hand trail to his neck again.

“You needn’t fear anything like this again,” Horobi murmured, as his fingers tightened experimentally around Fuwa’s neck. “A full Humagear would laugh if someone tried to do this to them. So few things would be able to stop you, Fuwa. You are too strong and beautiful to be allowed to rot away.”

God…why were Horobi’s words affecting him like this, Fuwa wondered to himself as he gasped for air, yet simultaneously felt his body stirring. Why? From being praised? From the way Horobi had been gently touching him? Or was it from the definite not gentle way Horobi was choking him?

He was truly some kind of abomination, Fuwa thought to himself, fumbling to grasp Horobi’s free hand and bring it to his groin, pressing it against his body insistently. The grip on his neck loosened, and Fuwa drew in a breath that was smothered by Horobi’s lips just moments later.

Perhaps this was for the best.

If he was going to make a deal with the devil, then he may as well enjoy his descent into hell, Fuwa thought to himself, his head falling back as Horobi began to push into him, his loud cries echoing in the rafters. 

Surely this was a terrible sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the idea tossed around that Fuwa might not be entirely human after Daybreak (because how did he escape? Have they ever really gone into it? How CAN he use Assault Wolf, anyway??), and even though I hadn't planned on bringing that into this fic, it sort of happened during the course of writing, and it just seemed perfect.


End file.
